Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Bakuman Wiki Powtórnie zgłaszam wiki, która w zeszłym miesiącu wprawdzie przegrała, ale tylko ze względu na małe zainteresowanie jej kandydaturą - nie miała żadnego głosu przeciw. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:14, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:14, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # Dobra wiki, raporty czyste, wygląda elegancko!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:13, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 16:52, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Głos trochę na kredyt, mam nadzieję, że edytorzy tego projektu nie zawiodą mnie i poprawią wyliczone przez Ponuraka, co nie jest ani trudne ani czasochłonne. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 16:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) #— Sovq 08:43, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) # '''Głosy na nie: # 14:15, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 14:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 16:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 07:10, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak Ponuraaak i Lemon. # szynka013 (dyskusja) 08:41, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak Ponurak i Rozgadany. # MysteryRarity 12:22, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak reszta. :::CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:57, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) brak wymaganych edycji!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:30, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Brak favicony, nawigacja nie jest rozwinięta i ogólnie nie podoba mi się. 14:15, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :Słaba nawigacja i ogólnie nie za bardzo mi się podoba. 16:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Zbyt przejżysto + czarne tło z ludźmi, to raczej nie wygląda fajnie. MysteryRarity 12:22, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki Wiki na temat serialu animowanego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Dostarcza wiele ważnych, podstawowych, jak i ciekawych informacji na temat serialu, jest uporządkowana i technicznie (chociażby raporty lub licencje plików) prezentuje się przyzwoicie. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:31, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) No, należą wam się pochwały za zachowanie porządku w raportach ^_^. Macie mój głos ^.~. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:49, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Faktycznie ciężko się do czegoś przyczepić. # 17:07, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Ciężko, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego ;>. Po pierwsze, w szablonie licencji CC-BY-SA-3.0 pojawił się tekst „Ten plik został umieszczony na DDZPPF Wiki na licencji Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License Uznanie autorstwa”. Owszem, jest poprawny, ale w żadnej grafice owego uznania autorstwa nie widać – nigdzie nie ma jakiegokolwiek zapisku o autorze. Po drugie, prosiłbym o skategoryzowanie stron projektu (tu macie link). Ułatwiłoby to ich odnajdywanie. Jak coś jeszcze znajdę, dam znać. Głos na kredyt, jak w głosowaniu wyżej, tylko, że oprocentowanie niższe. #: Załatwione. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:10, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 18:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 08:22, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 08:58, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 13:42, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 21:48, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni wyżej # Umarlak (dyskusja) 14:50, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 14:53, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) #— Sovq 08:42, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) # MysteryRarity 15:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak reszta. Zaczełam się zastanawiać czy kiedyś wystawisz ją w końcu na wiki miesiąca. # Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Swoją drogą, nie myśleliście o tym, żeby przenieść Waszą wikię pod adres ddzppf.wikia.com? Rzecz jasna stary dalej by przekierowywał, a nie wydaje mi się, żeby w którymkolwiek języku popularniejszym na Wikii od polskiego nazwa serialu miała taki sam skrót. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:31, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki Wiki po gruntownym remoncie. Największa polska baza danych o "Ben 10". Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # GwenTennyson26 źle podpisane Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:30, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Źle skreślone. ;-) Użytkownik ma prawo głosu, widać w historii, kto się podpisał, nie bądźmy aż tacy wredni. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:39, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # szynka013 (dyskusja) 19:11, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Sovq 08:40, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) - Ciekawa skórka i strona główna, łatwość nawigacji, spójne stylistycznie artykuły i względny porządek w raportach = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Głosy na nie: # 22:04, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Na dzień dzisiejszy nie, oprócz powodów wymienionych przez pana o wpadającym w ucho nicku Piteeek chciałem wytknąć jeszcze ogromną ilość błędów gramatyczno-stylistyczno-fleksyjno-niewiadomojakich, czyhających na czytelnika już na stronie głównej. Wiki ma potencjał, ale radzę przeredagować wszystkie artykuły, usunąć te, z którymi nie da się już nic zrobić i przyjść na miesiąc lub dwa. Jak znajdę chwilę wolnego czasu zajmę się kilkoma hasłami i pokażę jak to powinno wyglądać. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:07, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Szaszłyk. # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy, zresztą dyskusja w dyskusji (ojć, ale potworek językowy) ;) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 07:06, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy + takie rzeczy nie powinny mieć miejsca. # Jak koledzy wyżej-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 08:57, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 13:51, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:30, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni wyżej # 07:08, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # MysteryRarity 12:30, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni. :::CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:58, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) brak 250 edycji!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:31, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) '''Dyskusja: :Prepraszam, remont się skończył? Bo ja widze 2 szablony bez kategorii, jeden taki plik, dwa pliki nieużywane (i co jest felerem wiki - jest to logo monobook i favicona więc bugi wiki, aczkolwiek ja se ułatwiam tworząc Project:Wygląd), 11 porzuconych artykułów (choć to nie problem - dawno o nich nie było w serii informacji), ale żeby artykuł Myceto miał 110 bajtów, gdy przeciętne przekierowanie ma 50-100? poprawcie te felery i nie zwalajcie na cache wiki (zajrzałem godzinę po aktualizacji) Narazie się wstrzymam bo zostały wam tak naprawde tylko te drobiazgi Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:45, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Szybko szablony i pliki załatwiliście ;) jednak teraz polosowałem sobie parę artykułów i potwierdziły się słowa Szaszłyka, więc nie zdziwcie się na głos na nie Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S. @Szaszłyku, mój nick pisze się przez trzy "e" nie dwa ;D A napewno go łatwiej spamiętać niż "EnP". I zanim ktoś się spyta - Carpe Diem to moje motto życiowe Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Poprawione. Za to mój nick pisze się z wielkiej litery :D. 22:30, mar 1, 2013 (CET) ::::Poprawione. Niby młody, ale pora nocna daje się we znaki... Do tego powód tego, że lubię ciemne wiki (a centrum jest jasne) - nie ma efektu "walenia światłem po twarzy", gdyż nawet system utrzymuje w barwach ciemnych ;) Dla zainteresowanych: Vista Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: P.S. Fajna nam się dyskusyjka o nazwach "zrodziła" Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki opowiada o kucykach i jest bardzo pomocna jeżeli chodzi o bronies 20marcelek00 (dyskusja) 06:55, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # 09:13, mar 5, 2013 (CET) Już mi się nie chce pisać argumentacji głosu. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:50, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensowne zgłoszenie nieprzygotowanej strony wbrew woli społeczności. #: ♥ Luna ♥ Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # 13:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:50, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:57, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) #:CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:59, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) brak edycji!LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:32, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Widzę że uwaga Vengira z poprzedniego głosowania (cytuję: Zgłoszenie zostało dokonane bez wiedzy kogokolwiek z tej wiki. Przydałaby się zasada, aby kandydatury mogli zgłaszać jedynie admini, lub użytkownicy, którzy zostali do tego uprawnieni w wyniku dyskusji. Choć sam też nie jestem tam adminem, to zdaję sobię sprawę, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi, by startować w tym plebiscycie) została olana a byle jaka wiki nawet jakby chciała się przygotować to nie może, bo ktoś, kto wykonał 3 (!) edycje (do tego wandalizmy...) zgłasza (i nawet zgłoszenie źle formatuje -.-), by zrobić wśród edytorów zły obraz wiki i jak uda się jej ogarnąć, to i tak bez nawet sprawdzenia posypią się głosy na nie... Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 07:45, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Nie zdziwi mnie jak zobacze ją w kwietniu mimo, że to czwarte zgłoszenie będzie... ::Ech, no cóż, mogę tylko patrzeć i rozkładać ręce. Moja propozycja naprawdę nie jest restrykcyjna, bowiem na każdej porządnej wiki, skontaktowanie się z administracją nie jest jakimkolwiek problemem, a dzięki temu, uniknięto by takich "nieprzemyślanych" zgłoszeń. ::O ile w dwóch poprzednich przypadkach mieliśmy do czynienia z dobrymi intencjami (mimo że były to samowolki), to w tym konkretnym przypadku mamy do czynienia z ewidentnym trollem, który próbuje nas jedynie ośmieszyć. Jak mój poprzednik zauważył, jedynymi edycjami, które wykonał na wszystkich wikiach, to trzy wandalizmy (usuwanie treści artykułów) u nas (za co już został zablokowany), oraz napisanie zgłoszenia do Wikii miesiąca. ::Pierwsza zasad głosowania i przyznawania tytułów jest śmieszna, bo dużo łatwiej jest stworzyć kandydaturę, niż być uprawnionym do głosowania (tak jak ma to miejsce w tym przypadku), a przecież nie pozostaje to bez wpływu na naszą reputację (jak też zauważył mój poprzednik) no i w przypadku, gdybyśmy byli gotowi na głosowanie w kwietniu (w co wątpię), to musielibyśmy przeczekać aż do maja. ::Gdybym nie obserwował tej strony, lub nie poinformowałby mnie Piteeek, to najpewniej znów nikt by o niczym nie miał pojęcia.Vengir (dyskusja) 09:24, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S. Skorzystam więc w takiej sytuacji s punktu trzynastego i założę temat na stronie dyskusji. ::Ciemno, dlatego trudno się odnale Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki Ciekawe artykuły, brak nieużywanych plików, mili i niewymuszający administratorzy. ♥ Luna ♥ (dyskusja) 13:06, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: ' ♥ Luna ♥ Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w plikach (brak licencji, masa nieużywanych), dalej nie sprawdzam nawet. # 13:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda języka marnować... # Dla was to chyba forma reklamy, że zgłaszacie wikie, która się nie nadaje!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:50, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:57, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # MysteryRarity 15:20, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni. #:CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 20:00, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) No coments wymagane 250 edycji!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # 06:41, mar 6, 2013 (CET) „mili i niewymuszający admini” są raczej minusem na dosyć dużej stronie fanowskiej gdzie średnia wieku czytelników i edytorów wynosi około 11 lat. Zresztą, efekty widać gołym okiem. Dyskusja: Kolejne źle wstawione zgłoszenie zapuszczonej strony... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Popytałam i nikt z administracji nie wiedział o zgłoszeniu. MysteryRarity 15:20, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) : ♥ Luna ♥ ktoś z administracji wie o zgłoszeniu? MysteryRarity 15:08, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) : Zgłoszenie jest nie ważne, ponieważ Wiki została zgłoszona bez jakiejkolwiek wiedzy administracjii Barym (dyskusja) 15:31, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) 16:30, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Zgodnie z punktem pierwszym regulaminu, każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady - więc zgłoszenie jest ważne. Dyskusja na temat konieczności zgody administracji toczy się tutaj. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: Szaszlyk właśnie napisał to co ja chciałam także poruszyć. To jest straszny minus, bo na wiki panuje chaos, raporty są w stanie krytycznym, przybywa więcej nie potrzebnych stron, użytkownicy są na celowniku hejterów, a kiedy na celowniku jest ktoś kogo lubi admin to dopiero wtedy reagują bądź zdarzenie jest na czacie. Atmosfera tam jest do kitu, użytkownicy opuszczają wiki z różnych przyczyn. Sama nie chcę siedzieć na takiej wiki, więc jak dla mnie lepiej by było abyście nie występowali w głosowaniu, puki ktoś nad tym zapanuje. ' MysteryRarity 07:12, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) '